Optical image stabilization works by actuating the lens to counteract user-induced shaking to reduce image blurring. Optical image stabilization operates by controlling the path of the image through the lens and onto the image sensor. This may be performed by actuating the lens according to received data corresponding to the movement of the lens from various components such as gyro sensors, servo motors, and/or hall sensors.